Karma
Karma ist die neunzehnte Episode der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Addison bittet Derek, doch endlich mit ihr wegen Mark zu sprechen, während George und Meredith mitbekommen, dass Izzie wieder mit Alex geschlafen hat. Cristina, Izzie und Alex bemerken unterdessen, dass zwischen George und Meredith etwas vorgefallen sein muss, da sich beide kaum in die Augen sehen können. George fragt später Cristina, ob Meredith irgendetwas gesagt hat, was diese verneint und auch Alex spricht Meredith darauf an, was sie mit George gemacht hat, da sie irgendwie schuldig aussieht. Shawn Beglighter, ein elfjähriger Junge, wurde von einem Baseball getroffen und muss seitdem immer wieder erbrechen. Ein CT zeigt eine kleine Blutung im Gehirn, von der Derek jedoch glaubt, dass sie von selbst ausheilt. Addison bittet unterdessen Miranda um einen Gefallen, bevor diese mit ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn nach Hause geht. Sie hat starken Hautauschlag an ihrem Unterleib, der sich als Reizung aufgrund des Kontaktes mit Gifteiche herausstellt. Addison bittet Bailey, niemandem etwas zu sagen und weint sich dann bei ihr aus. Cristina bemerkt nun auch, dass Meredith etwas getan haben muss, dass George ziemlich fertig macht. Selbst Burke bleibt es nicht verborgen. Keith Polis wurde mit Verdacht auf Herzinfarkt ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert, doch ein Angiogramm zeigt, dass sich in einer seiner Herzkammern ein Aneurysma gebildet hat. Die Operation birgt sehr hohe Risiken. Izzie beobachtet, dass Denny Duquette wieder in die Klinik eingewiesen wird. Sein Herz wird immer schwächer. Burke bemerkt, dass Izzie ziemlich viel an dem Patienten liegt. Alex beobachtet ihr Verhalten ebenfalls mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen. Shawns Zustand verschlechtert sich und Derek muss ein Loch in die Schädeldecke bohren, um dem Gehirn Entlastung zu verschaffen. Alex findet zufällig heraus, dass Meredith mit George geschlafen hat, findet daran aber nichts eigenartiges, da sie, wie er findet, immer mit den falschen Männern schläft, wenn sie Probleme hat. Meredith macht ihm im Gegenzug klar, dass entgegen seiner Meinung, Izzie ihm nicht verziehen hat. George kommt hinzu und bekommt mit, dass die beiden über ihn reden und kann nicht fassen, dass Meredith ihm so in den Rücken gefallen ist. In seiner Wut wirft er ihr vor, dass sie allen erzählt hat, dass sie Sex miteinander hatten und lüftet das Geheimnis so auch nun für Cristina und Izzie. Dann fällt er die Treppe hinunter und kugelt sich den Arm aus. Izzie stellt klar, wenn Meredith das Problem nicht aus der Welt schaffen kann, sie sich auf Georges Seite stellen wird, während dieser Callie Torres kennenlernt, eine Orthopädin, die ihm die Schulter wieder einrenkt. Derek bemerkt, dass es Meredith nicht gut geht und bietet ihr an, dass sie jeder Zeit mit ihm sprechen kann. Er bietet ihr an, dass sie doch befreundet sein können. Doch sie macht deutlich, dass sie nicht glaubt, dass dies funktionieren könnte. Addison weiht Derek nun ein und fragt, ob sie damit jetzt endlich quitt sind. Derek kann nicht anders, als in herzhaftes Lachen auszubrechen, Addison stimmt mit ein. Keiths Frau erzählt Cristina und George, dass ihr Verlobter die Operation vornehmen lässt, sie jedoch ihren Mann verlassen und die Verlobung gelöst hat. Dann geht es Keith schlechter, er muss sofort operiert werden. Burke schafft es, ihn zu retten. Zuhause packt George seine Sachen und erinnert sich dabei an die Nacht, in der er mit Meredith geschlafen hat. Während sie miteinander schliefen, hat Meredith angefangen zu weinen. Meredith versucht ihn zurück zu halten, doch er will nur wissen, warum sie überhaupt mit ihm geschlafen hat, wenn sie es offensichtlich gar nicht wollte. Sie entgegnet, dass sie sehr traurig war und er die perfekten Worte gefunden hatte, so dass sie dachte, sie sollte ihm eine Chance geben, weil sie all die Zeit vielleicht übersehen hat, wie toll er eigentlich ist. Doch dann realisierte sie, dass sie nicht mit ihm schlafen wollte. Sie bittet ihn, das alles hinter sich zu lassen, doch George ist zu tief verletzt. Er zieht aus. Nach ihrer Schicht verbringt Izzie Zeit mit Denny, während George Callie noch einmal wieder trifft. Sie gibt ihm seine Nummer und bittet ihn, sie anzurufen. Burke bemerkt ebenfalls, dass George mit gepackten Koffern vor dem Krankenhaus sitzt und nimmt ihn mit zu sich nach Hause. Derek und Meredith beschließen, der Freundschaft eine Chance zu geben. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Denny Duquette * Ann Cusack als Amy * Jonathan Slavin als Rick Beglight * Mark Harelik als Keith Polace * Matt Roth als Michael Beglight * Cress Williams als Tucker Jones * Sarah Utterback als Schwester Olivia * Noah Gray-Cabey als Shawn Beglight Co-Stars * Cathy Lind Hayes als Schwester Debbie * Jeremy Rabb als NA Assistenzarzt * Ray Ford als Sanitäter Ray Musik * 'Careless Love '''von ''Madeline Peyroux * 'I Hate Everyone '''von Get Set Go * '''Be Gentle With Me '''von ''The Boy Least Likely To * 'Throw it All Away '''von ''Brandi Carlile * 'Slow Down '''von ''New Moscow * 'Newsflash '''von Sandra Melody'' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel What Have I Done to Deserve This? bezieht sich auf einen Song von den Pet Shop Boys ''und ''Dusty Springfield. Trivia *Es ist die erste Episode, in der Intro und Outro nicht von Meredith gesprochen werden. *Es ist die erste Episode, in der Sara Ramirez als Callie Torres zu sehen ist. Ihr erster Tag vor der Kamera war der 24. Januar 2006. Momente * Wir erfahren, dass Meredith und George miteinander geschlafen haben. Intro George: Also es ist so: Manchmal, manchmal treffen selbst die Besten von uns unbedachte Entscheidungen, schlechte Entscheidungen, Entscheidungen von denen wir genau wissen, dass wir sie bereuen werden, und zwar in dem Augenblick, der Minute, und ganz besonders am Morgen danach. Naja vielleicht nicht bereuen im eigentlichen Sinn, denn zumindest, zumindest haben wir was versucht, aber trotzdem, irgendetwas in uns hat beschlossen, etwas Verrücktes zu machen, etwas, dass sich gegen uns wenden wird. Tja, aber leider tun wir es trotzdem. Was ich sagen will ist, dass wir ernten was wir sähen, irgendwann kommt alles auf den Tisch. Das nennt man Karma, und egal wie man's sieht, Karma ist scheiße. Wie schon gesagt: Karma ist scheiße. Outro ''George: ''So oder so wird unser Karma dazu führen, dass wir uns mit uns selbst konfrontieren. Wir können unserem Karma ins Auge blicken oder warten, bis es sich von hinten an uns ranschleicht. Auf die eine oder andere Art wird unser Karma uns immer finden. In Wahrheit ist es so, dass wir als Chirurgen mehr Gelegenheit als andere bekommen gutes Karma anzusammeln. Egal wie sehr wir es versuchen, wir können unserem Karma nicht entkommen. Es folgt uns bis nach Hause. Im Grunde können wir uns über unser Karma nicht beschweren. Es ist nicht unfair, es kommt nicht unerwartet, es sorgt für einen Ausgleich. Und selbst wenn wir Dinge tun, von denen wir wissen, dass es eine echte Versuchung für das Karma wird, uns in den Hintern zu treten, naja, man sieht's ja: Wir tun's trotzdem! Zitate *Webber: Ich kann Sie sehen! *Bailey: Nein, das täuscht. *Webber: Ihr Mann ist vor über einer Stunde entlassen worden. *Bailey: Ich bin nicht hier. *Webber: Gehen Sie nach Hause. Sie arbeiten heute nicht. Sie sind im Mutterschutz. *Bailey: Genau! *Bailey: Ist das klar? *Derek: Ist das wirklich nötig? *Bailey: Ich sagte: Ist das klar? *Derek: Ich bin nicht bescheuert. *Bailey: Davon bin ich nicht überzeugt. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode